Unrequited
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: So there, with a deadly werewolf pressing her against this old decrepit tree in the middle of the forest with no plausible way of escape him demanding her name all the while, Hermione did the only thing she could think of … She spit in his face. Yeah he didn't like that idea very much either.
1. Chapter 1

Unrequited

Harry Potter x Twilight Story

Summary: So there, with a deadly werewolf pressing her against this old decrepit tree in the middle of the forest with no plausible way of escape him demanding her name all the while, Hermione did the only thing she could think of … She spit in his face. Yeah he didn't like that idea very much either.

Chapter Excerpt: Paul didn't even remember moving as his body moved forward, completely ignoring the jeering and yells of the boy's friends, the only thing he felt was his fist striking the boy down. Hard. And in the face.

Pairing: Paul Lahote x Hermione Granger

Rated: M

…

I know I feel absolutely awful about doing this to you but I made another story. I have full intents and purposes of holding off on posting chapters for this story however until I finish one of my other stories. I might update every now and again but it won't be my main story focus as I work on The Games We Play and Of Stranger Magic.

TWLT AN: This story is going to be set before Twilight, around six months sooner than in canon, around the time the Cullens first arrived. Sam (19) is going to have phased before they arrive so he could better train, prepare and wait on the new wolves. Sam still didn't know what was going on when he first shifted and it still took him two weeks to calm down enough to shift back into his human form. Three days later, after Sam returned to normal and before the "bear" incident, Jared (16) phased for the first time and three weeks after that Paul (16) phases for the first time too. It will be about five days after that Sam will imprint on Emily and another week after that that Sam will accidentally hurt her. Bella will be a part of the story though I have yet to decide when she will appear. My main focus will be on the pack and Hermione, though Bella and the Olympic coven will play very needed roles in my story. Paul has already phased for the first time and it's been around a month since Emily joined the Pack as Sam's imprint.

TWLT AN 2: In order of the wolf pack in synch of how they phased and joined the pack. Including ages of how old they are when they phased.

Sam Uley(19)

Jared Cameron(16)

Paul Lahote(16)

Embry Call(15)

Jacob Black(16)

Quil Ateara V (phased two days before Seth)(17)

Seth Clearwater (14)

Brady Fuller (phased same time as Collin)(13)

(10) Collin Littlesea (phased same time as Brady)(13)

(11) Seven other unknown wolves that S.M. did not divulge information on that I will, later in the story.

HP AN: This story is going to be two and a half years after the war, obviously ignoring the epilogue and most of the scenarios involving the battles and deaths after Order of the Phoenix, this doesn't mean that not a lot of people have died because that won't be the case. I'm rewriting the war after Order of the Phoenix to where it won't be so sugar coated, not to say JKR didn't do a good job but a lot of the situations the Order was put through I just had to put the book down and say OMG that would not have really gone down that way in a real war/battle scenario. The reactions of the Order were typical but the Death Eaters won't be as gullible nor quite as easily persuaded to blindly attack when provoked or hesitate quite as much as they did when fighting or torturing them. And I know I will get questions asking so I plan to make this clear now. It is my great pleasure to announce... Fred Weasley IS ALIVE in this story.

HP AN 2: The American Ministry of Magic for this story will be located somewhere in Seattle, Washington even though America's main magical school is in Salem, Massachusetts. I don't really think it's that farfetched to believe considering Hogwarts is located somewhere in Scotland and their Ministry of Magic is located in London.

…

Unrequited Chapter 1

…

"I don't suppose you'd want to talk about it?" asked Draco as he cleared the paper work on his desk.

"You'd suppose wrong." muttered Hermione bitterly.

"If it helps, Krum's an idiot." he deadpanned shortly as Hermione let out a sad laugh.

"He'd have to be to break up with me." spoke the curly haired witch.

"Could be worst." agreed Draco, "You could be pissed at wittle Wonikins for breaking up with you." Draco laughed with Hermione joining a few seconds later.

"Please if Ron and I ever got together we'd have already been married and he'd be naming our son something ridiculous like Hugo."

"Not liking Hugo then. I daresay it's got a certain ring to it." barked out Draco

"Yes, I'm sure to you it does." replied Hermione, patting the box holding all of her office things inside of it.

"Seriously though are you sure I shouldn't go with you?" asked the blonde heir proudly.

"I'm sure the states aren't as bad as the Ministry makes them out to be I'll be fine. Feel free to visit whenever you can though. I expect to see you within the week Draco." smiled Hermione giving her old partner a hug.

Three years ago during the last battle if Hermione knew that she'd be here within the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable hugging Draco Malfoy the only other person besides her who managed to get into the department she would have sent them straight to St. Mungo's on a one way Knight Bus. Now though she couldn't think of anyone besides Harry or Ron and of course Andromeda and Teddy to say goodbye to this way.

"Sure you don't want to send them a patronous?" asked Draco knowing where her train of thought was headed.

"And have them stop me? No thank you. I'll be going to Andromeda and Teddy and then I'm off. I'll send one to all of you as soon as I'm there though. Can't have it where you lot would have to make a scene to send me back here." laughed Hermione letting go of Malfoy.

"You know Potter and Weasley. They'd think the scene would be worth it." he laughed quietly Hermione joining him before calming herself and hugging Draco one last time.

"See ya, Malfoy."

"Most definitely, Granger."

Hermione would later deny crying as she apparatted into Kingsley Shacklebolt's office, before leaving for Washington, D.C.

…

Paul didn't like fighting not that most people would think that way from looking at his juvenile record though. He, unlike most people (idiots especially), used common sense. If others would learn to manage their stupid they wouldn't need to worry so much about his anger. At least that's how he saw it.

Unfortunately for him, Sam didn't think so. In fact Sam vehemently disagreed with most of Paul's ways of thinking.

Not that he thought Sam was an idiot or anything, the baby chief sure, but Sam was okay. He had a level head and made sure none of the others, mostly him, never lost their temper and phased close enough to someone to expose them or worst.

Quick images of Sam's fiance Emily popped into his head and he quickly shook those thoughts away. It was almost time for his shift after all and can't have those thoughts flying through his head. Sam would kill him, for thinking of how Emily got those scars. That was really the only time Sam lost his cool. When his imprint gets involved, Sam loses his shit.

"Come on, motherfucker! Hit me!" screamed a Quileute boy of about seventeen years old as he stood up to the aloof wolf.

Like mentioned, Paul really didn't like stupid people.

"Hit me you son of a –."

Paul didn't even remember moving as his body moved forward, completely ignoring the jeering and yells of the boy's friends, the only thing he felt was his fist striking the boy down. Hard. And in the face.

He would do his best to hide the thought from Sam but to himself he admitted it felt really fucking good.

And as he thought back as to how he got into this situation, the idiot boy, dumb ass that he is, got back up.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Paul snickered noticing the blood the kid spit from his mouth, he could already see the bruising and swelling on his lip.

"You fucked my girlfriend!" he shouted prissily,

_'Ah, yeah, that's definitely something I would do. But on the other hand …"_

"I'm sorry and who might that be again?" Paul asked. stopping the smile on his face from appearing.

"I for one don't know and quite frankly don't care." spoke a harsh voice from the sidelines, the boys friends already left at seeing the principal making his way towards the fighting boys. "Paul," you could hear the tiredness within the older man's voice as he spoke, "why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"It's a gift I guess." Paul shrugged, "You're here so everything is going to be all right now though, like the school's own personal prince charming."

"Paul." the youth was very impressed when the older man said his name, he didn't think normal humans could growl that well, "My office, now. Mr. Lopez, just go to the nurse, you're bleeding all over my school."

Lopez, Paul noticed quite proudly did not look too happy that the principal once more came to his rescue when he didn't want nor in his mind need it. Though Paul noticed quite gleefully that the boy's bloody nose would say differently.

"Don't start looking all smug now Mr. Lahote, this is far from finished even though Mr. Lopez is gone. My office." the older man instructed once more as Paul's look of accomplishment quickly disappeared as he made the now familiar way towards the office.

Once confined in the familiar dreary white walls that was his principal's office, Mr. Cooper turned toward his desk and taking a seat, motioning for Paul to do the same before he began his usual lecture, "Paul, this is really becoming quite ridiculous." if Paul paid close enough attention he could practically see the graying hairs on Sheldon's head forming, "This is the fifth fight in the past month, and quite frankly I don't know what to do to help any more, which is why the teachers outnumbered me, you're going to be suspended for the rest of your high school career here Paul." the young werewolf growled lowly in his throat taking notice of the Elders obvious plan, "You'll still be expected to finish just at home, this was the only way the Elders could come up with in your certain conditions."

_'Of course, he's talking about my mom again,'_ Paul thought quite bitterly taking notice of the elder man flinch back by his glare, _'Yeah feel like shit my personal life is none of your fucking business.'_

It was a petty win, he knew but Paul really couldn't bring himself to care if the old man was going to make assumptions he was going to be the asshole he was best known for.

"Okay I get it. Can I go now?" Paul barely ground out before he was already barging back through the door, barely hearing Sheldon's parting words,

"We've discussed it and Leah Clearwater will be supervising your progress as part of her intern credits."

"Fan-fucking-tastic Sheldon!" yelled out Paul before truly leaving,

Mr. Cooper shook his head tiredly as he called for his secretary over the phone, "Claire find me the strongest cup of coffee in all of the Rez." as soon as those words left his mouth a very pissy looking Lyle Lopez walked into his office,

"Bring me some of my Valium as well Claire."

"Yes Sheldon."

…

"Hermione Granger!" said the startled old witch placing her wand back in her robes, both laughing and Teddy's addition of , "Mione" before Dromeda continued with a smile, "You gave me such a fright, darling."

"Sorry." Hermione smiled softly scooping up the young Metamorphmagus and balancing him on her hip. "I wanted to come to see you and Teddy before I head off."

"Head off?" Andromeda looked fairly shocked at the news, "Where on earth are you headed to now?" she demanded more angry at the other Unspeakables rather than her, she was rather warmed at the concerned ferocity Andromeda and Molly always showed for her well being.

"To the states." she answered loftily as her attention focused on Teddy who was quite fascinated with her now more tamed curly hair, making his own match her own which he was currently trying to eat, "There's some sort of uprising at the American Ministry and they've asked I go sort it out for them."

Andromeda looked on softly at her grandson and her daughter's proud friend, she could definitely see why Tonks and Remus chose her and Harry as the boy's godparents.

"Hermione you know-" she began only to have Hermione gently cut her off

"I don't want to talk about it Andromeda, you'll get better and you'll raise Teddy until you're a good and ripe old age and then you can consider 'leaving'." Hermione whispered not wanting the two year old to hear the word, it caused her to laugh softly to herself before she removed Teddy from Hermione arms and set him up in a muggle baby bouncer her husband's portrait suggested for their grandchild. As soon as he was settled she motioned Hermione to the kitchen leaving the door open so they could both keep an eye on the rambunctious toddler.

"You know this is a conversation we can no longer avoid darling. And as for your arguments, too damn bad, bless my soul I love Teddy but I'm just in no condition to raise another baby, and darling I've been a ripe old age for a long time now." Andromeda summed up seriously, causing the both of them to break out in quiet giggles.

"Andromeda." began Hermione, only this time it was the older witch's turn to interrupt her.

"Hermione, it's really sweet you care so much for my old bag of bones, but while I'm not saying I'll drop dead this year, I'm not long for this world either, and while Harry is the boy's godfather there was a reason should something happen to me Teddy goes to you instead of him. I love Harry but that man's had so much taken away from him he'll stop traveling to take care of him, he shouldn't have to and I know you shouldn't have to – oh bugger I screwed this whole damn speech up." she sighed, Hermione looked up towards the witch and then giggles erupted from her mouth upon seeing the frustrated look Andromeda was sporting. Taking pity on the elder woman she stepped into the conversation,

"It's alright Andromeda I understand. I don't want to have Harry stop traveling when he clearly loves it so much. He's not exactly the most mature of our little ragtag group is he?" Hermione asked as the two woman laughed at her little joke. While Harry was more mature than Ron everyone who truly knew the Golden Trio knew it wasn't by much.

"Too right." Andromeda agreed thinking of the two boys before taking on a more somber tone, "So …"

"I – I'll take him Andromeda but only until after this case is over." Hermione agreed watching as Teddy changed his hair into a lime green almost feathered mess while his eyes took on an electric blue tint resembling far too closely to Mad Eye.

"That's all I ask love, quite frankly if you'd ask for him now, I'd refuse. I'm not quite ready to let go just yet."

Hermione looked at Dromeda for a few seconds before wrapping the older woman in a hug, it was only too obvious the double meaning her words spoke, quick images of Tonks and Remus flashed in her mind as she hugged the woman just a little bit tighter.

"I don't think any of us really are." she whispered before putting on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and making her way towards the bouncing boy.

She picked him up and gently placed him on her hip continuing to bounce him to garner his attention, "Baby, Mione has to go now but, as soon as my case is over I'll come and see you again. Ok?" she asked quietly tickling his stomach to which he giggled happily at.

"Pwomise?" he asked hopefully nuzzling into her neck and reaching for whatever part of her he could hold onto, the sight nearly broke her heart.

"Only if you promise to be a good boy for your Grams." she bargained and at his weak nod she hugged him tightly to her body before handing him over to Andromeda and hugging the woman once more before smiling slightly and backing up from them.

"I'll see you in at least six months." she said before spinning on the spot and disappearing with a loud crack.

She only had to right herself for three seconds this time before truly moving around. She magicked everything she needed to pack itself and then once everything was ready she shrunk it all, placed it in her pocket and activated her floo network.

She closed her eyes as she stepped into the fireplace, whispered 'Ministry of Magic, Minister Evelyn Mary Rogers' Office', and with a swirl of green flames disappeared from her flat, and reappeared in a large office. Carefully dusting off as much soot as she possibly could she stepped onto the pristine tile floor.

She took notice that she was the only one in here and quickly checked her watch to make sure that she had the right time set to go off. When she realized she did, she decided to just sit and wait until someone showed up, taking in all of her surroundings firstly noticing the Minister's fireplace glowing a deep blue color signaling the link to her office and Hermione's flat had now been closed. She continued her search of the office and found that the tiles she stepped on were a charcoal gray color, with and off shade of white so not to blind the Minister when working, she supposed. One of the walls however were made of bamboo to off set the dark mahogany bookshelves and match the peace lilies sitting along the wall opposite of her desk and on the side of the door which was now slowly opening.

"I heard you! I have bigger matters to deal with than your singing pixies Mr. Vega, find Miss Halliwell, you know the actual Department Head for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Now if you'll excuse me I have paperwork." a southern voice chimed angrily, almost spitting out the word paperwork. Hermione was not able to see her face but the woman was a lot younger than she was expecting around 5'2" with long blond hair tied into a french knot.

Hermione was not used to American accents but this woman was from one of the deepest souths imaginable if her accent wasn't a dead give away her apparent lack of shame or consequence did. The wooden door slamming shut drove her mind back to the presence she was just sizing up.

"Oh my dear!" said the startled witch finally turning and appraising Hermione the same way the younger one did to her a few seconds ago. "Hermione Granger. You my dear look exactly like your picture." she said confidently striding up to the younger woman and giving her a tight hug in welcome.

"I know you must absolutely detest me for bringing you all the way to America." she started letting go of the now shocked girl to take a seat behind her mahogany desk. "But you'll find that there's never really a dull moment here either. Well have a seat, sugar. I've heard rumors of that brilliant brain of yours and I just can't wait to hear the questions you've come up with to ask me." she said smiling brilliantly.

"You're the American Minister of Magic?" that was not the question she wanted to ask but the woman before her was just so informal compared to the always regal looking Kingsley, the question just kind of slipped out of her mouth and no matter how fast she touched her lips and let a shocked look pass her eyes the words would not return to her throat.

Though despite being insulted the woman laughed relieving the mortified witch feeling a bit better.

"I can't tell you how often I get that my dear. The first Minister of Magic from Louisiana, and just because I left the bayou didn't mean I left my mouth too. If you think I'm bad though you should be grateful you've never met my mother or older sister, make me look like a saint." she said the last part in a whisper as though it was an insult to ever consider herself as something so good.

"So why don't we introduce ourselves formally then, hmm? My name's Evelyn Mary Rogers and you my dear are Hermione Jean Granger." she said laughing slightly introducing Hermione to herself for her. "Pleasure to meet you dear." she smiled offering her hand, Hermione laughed along with her and found herself shaking the headstrong woman's hand.

"Louisiana, huh?" she found herself questioning as she watched the Minister's eyes widen in happiness.

"Oh yes! Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Probably the most magical place in the world. The only place muggles are aware and truly accept magic for what it is, at least." she nodded almost to assure Hermione the truth of that statement then jokingly added, "The seafood is absolutely to die for too." she giggled happily.

"Muggles know it exists?" Hermione asked cautiously

"Course they do, in Mississippi, Texas and a whole bunch of other places in the south but none of them come close to the exposure LA has, especially Nola." she affirmed confidently, "The ghosts down there aren't as friendly as the ones you guys have at Hogwarts. Enough about that though, you're here for a reason and Kingsley wanted me to make sure you heard your conditions from my mouth. So you asked for a secluded home far enough away to give you some peace while you work yet close enough you can merely Apparate to work in case of emergencies, I found you a cute little cottage house in Forks, a town pretty close to here actually, a muggle means of transportation so we have a choice of work cars you can choose from later, and lastly the civilian entrance is sort of like the one in London only instead of squeezing yourself into an old phone booth you squeeze yourself into an old beat down elevator. I strongly suggest you not watch the movie Devil if you continue to use that entrance after tomorrow for your stay here. And you go down there you end up in an old rundown cafe. Kyle will meet you at the entrance when you leave here and take you to pick your car and then give you directions to your new house. He'll also meet you tomorrow morning and show you to your new work station as department head." she smiled slightly standing up and hugging Hermione once more,

"I really appreciate you coming out here, just started this job last year and still not quite used to everything, it's a relief to know at least someone competent is working in this crazy ass place." she smiled again and Hermione noticed her eyes caught a wicked little gleam to their blue shade and the older woman was nodding towards her once more almost laughing as she said quite cheerfully, "Bye Hermione, see you tomorrow at work. Oh and try not to throw up." at the last part Hermione noticed her smile got even wider yet before she could question her a black portal opened beneath her feet and she was sucked through, blackness surrounded her for all of two seconds before she fell to the floor and proceeded to throw up right in front of someone's fancy black shoes. She didn't even bother to raise her face putting her head in her lap she mumbled quite loudly.

"Crazy ass, Americans."

…

…

I really didn't expect the Ministry scene to play out like that but Evelyn demanded to be put into depth and though you won't really see much of her in the beginning and end of the story she'll play a pretty vital role somewhere in the middle just for this one part though. As for the other characters unlike some of my other stories everyone's coming out to play in this one, both Harry Potter and Twilight characters. I'm going all out and holding nothing back, lol.

So the next chapter Hermione's going to be getting a hang of the American Ministry of Magic and I plan on writing the American Ministry almost completely opposite of the British one, I want everything to be almost chaotic there's a reason I'm writing it like this so have patience with me, like all my stories there's a reason I'm going to write it out like this it'll be explained later in the story though. The summary meeting will also be happening at the end of the next chapter too.

If you're confused about the ages of the wolves or are curious about the imprints or exactly when they phase please send me a review or PM and I'll be happy to further explain, same goes with the Harry Potter characters if there's something about their descriptions that confused you and I'll be glad to explain it in more depth.

Dark Lunar Love


	2. Chapter 2

Unrequited

Harry Potter x Twilight Crossover Story

Unrequited Chapter 2.

Summary: So there, with a deadly werewolf pressing her against this old decrepit tree in the middle of the forest with no plausible way of escape him demanding her name all the while, Hermione did the only thing she could think of … She spit in his face. Yeah he didn't like that idea very much either.

Chapter Excerpt: Paul knew that this was Sam's silent way of telling him to get lost and with the newly placed alpha order of double shifts, he really didn't want to tempt the black wolf anymore than what he already had. By the time he had phased and put his shorts on Sam was already long gone.

So got a few messages and a review asking me how old Hermione is so here's the answer I have for you.

At the beginning of Deathly Hallows she was 18 years old however by the time the Battle of Hogwarts took place she was 19 years old. So as I've stated in the first chapter this story is set two years after that which makes Hermione 21 years old, but physically due to her time turner escapades in her third year she looks a year older than that making her in actuality 22 years old. Paul in this story is turning 17 fairly soon, but I wanted to keep the ages the wolves phased as true to what happened in the Twilight universe as possible. Physically, their ages are closer than their actual ages, but that's what I wanted for this story as I'v found messing with either time line too much brought too much unwanted attention towards the plot.

And for those of you confused by that explanation or don't feel like reading all of that, I've also made a simpler answer for you.

Actual Ages:

Paul Lahote: 16 (turning 17)

Hermione Granger: 21 (just turned)

Physical Appearance:

Paul Lahote: 25

Hermione Granger: 22

I also got a few of you asking which wolves are with which imprints and I've decided that I won't reveal everyone's imprint I'll give you a few. This will be in the order the wolves will imprint to though they will be drawn away from each other, meaning it won't be each wolf is going to imprint right after each other in every chapter. Sam has already imprinted on Emily and I won't really get into their relationship until Paul explains to Hermione about imprinting. None of the other wolves will imprint until a few days before Bella returns to Forks, starting with a newly transformed Embry.

Wolves to Imprints:

Sam Uley x Emily Young

Paul Lahote x Hermione Granger

Embry Call x Rachel Black

Jacob Black x Bella Swan

Jared Cameron x Angela Weber

Hope that tides you over until the next chapter. Enjoy. :)

…

Previously:

…

_"I don't suppose you'd want to talk about it?" asked Draco as he cleared the paper work on his desk._

_"You'd suppose wrong." muttered Hermione bitterly._

_"If it helps, Krum's an idiot." he deadpanned shortly as Hermione let out a sad laugh._

_"He'd have to be to break up with me." spoke the curly haired witch._

_"Paul, this is really becoming quite ridiculous." if Paul paid close enough attention he could practically see the graying hairs on Sheldon's head forming, "This is the fifth fight in the past month, and quite frankly I don't know what to do to help any more, which is why the teachers outnumbered me, you're going to be suspended for the rest of your high school career here Paul." the young werewolf growled lowly in his throat taking notice of the Elders obvious plan, "You'll still be expected to finish just at home, this was the only way the Elders could come up with in your certain conditions."_

_"We've discussed it and Leah Clearwater will be supervising your progress as part of her intern credits."_

_"Fan-fucking-tastic Sheldon!" yelled out Paul before truly leaving,_

_Paul didn't even remember moving as his body moved forward, completely ignoring the jeering and yells of the boy's friends, the only thing he felt was his fist striking the boy down. Hard. And in the face._

_He would do his best to hide the thought from Sam but it felt really fucking good._

_"Andromeda." began Hermione, only this time it was the older witch's turn to interrupt her._

_"Hermione, it's really sweet you care so much for my old bag of bones, but while I'm not saying I'll drop dead this year, I'm not long for this world either, and while Harry is the boy's godfather there was a reason should something happen to me Teddy goes to you instead of him."_

_"I – I'll take him Andromeda but only until after this case is over."_

_"You're the American Minister of Magic?"_

_"I really appreciate you coming out here, just started this job last year and still not quite used to everything, it's a relief to know at least someone competent is working in this crazy ass place." she smiled again and Hermione noticed her eyes caught a wicked little gleam to their blue shade and the older woman was nodding towards her once more almost laughing as she said quite cheerfully, "Bye Hermione, see you tomorrow at work. Oh and try not to throw up." at the last part Hermione noticed her smile got even wider yet before she could question her a black portal opened beneath her feet and she was sucked through, blackness surrounded her for all of two seconds before she fell to the floor and proceeded to throw up right in front of someone's fancy black shoes. She didn't even bother to raise her face until she scourgified the mess and muttering to herself right after._

_"Crazy ass, Americans."_

…

Now:

…

"You know I'd be rather irritated with you and less inclined to agree if I wouldn't be a wizard." spoke the owner of the shoes and with a quick swish of his wand was completely vomit free.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get used to her doing that eventually." he sympathized finally helping her up. "The Minister has a very twisted sense of humor."

"So I've gathered." Hermione replied taking the man's offered hand, "You must be Kyle."

"Actually I'm better than Kyle now. I'm a vomit free Kyle." he joked, laughing when he noticed her blush and quickly stammer out an apology, though he merely waved her off as if she'd done nothing wrong.

"Not like it killed me, did it?" he laughed again before more seriously. "I know you probably expected to start working straight away, but the Minister neglected to file the last of the transfer papers and you'll have to wait until tomorrow to get started."

"And by 'neglect' do you really mean forgot?" laughed Hermione easing into the conversation and began walking with the easy-going man to what she assumed was the exit.

"Actually when I brought the papers to her three days ago she threatened me with an exploding hex. I should have taken her more seriously because next thing I know the papers concerning your arrival were up in flames."

"She does seem a bit … eccentric." Hermione agreed as they took a left into a lightly colored hallway.

"Not quite the word I would use but yes I suppose she is, isn't she." Kyle laughed, "Absolute genius though. You'll no doubt learn that soon enough." he deemed sliding his I.D. into a security device locking the door in front of them in place. He quickly punched in a code of numbers too fast for Hermione's eyes to keep up with and before she knew it with a quiet click Kyle was then allowed to open the door which lead to a giant garage.

"So …" he began happily, "The Minister originally wanted to give you the '65 Mustang over there. We have a thing for the classics." he answered upon seeing her look, "But I've heard stories about you Hermione; the Gryffindor princess and a war survivor. So while the Mustang is nice I felt it wouldn't be right for you to drive while you're here representing our Ministry. So that's why I've pulled some leeway and have gotten you this." he answered happily stopping in front of a covered car and motioning that she should wait where she stood while he uncovered this mystery car.

"I know you probably have no idea what this is but that's okay because I'm here and I'll tell you exactly what this is." he began as Hermione rolled her eyes at him gently, already she felt these cars would be to him what Quidditch was to Harry and Ron. "Anyway …" he dragged on letting her know he saw and her little action didn't go unnoticed, he continued in what Hermione realized was a very bad impersonation of one of those old game show hosts, "This right here is one of my favorites. A '96 Chevy Impala, all black. It's the car for every badass witch on the go. You can do anything and everything in this thing. And by that I also mean to include anyone too." he winked saucily at her choosing to ignore the middle finger shot towards him, "This car no one will dare try and give you shit. I mean just look at it. You could hide a body in this thing. When you and another car are stopped at a red light, they'll immediately lock their doors. It's the Rottweiler of all cars."

"It is rather nice." conceded Hermione though before any other thought was voiced about what else she thought of the car, Kyle shouted out a victory yelp and proceeded to pull her into the passenger's side, explaining everything she needed to know about how to maintain the car all the while explaining to her the directions for which she could use to get back and forth to her cottage and the Ministry.

"So glad you like it." he replied happily, "The Minister didn't think you would but not like she could really argue with a genius like me."

"I have no idea why. Seems like a perfectly fine vehicle." spoke Hermione quietly buckling her seatbelt as he pulled out of the magical garage.

"Yes, well, she's a bit overprotective of all of us here. Almost like we're her kids." he spoke as though the words that flowed out of her mouth weren't sarcastic in the least.

"Sounds like a remarkable woman." Hermione answered back bewildered.

"Yeah. Get that all the time." he laughed jovially noticing Hermione taking in the route to Forks with ease.

"It's about an hour drive from your cottage to the Ministry if that'll help you figure out what time you need to get up and leave for the day. I'm supposed to have given you your schedule today but the Minister hasn't exactly gotten to it yet so … Just come tomorrow no later than 10:00 and you should be fine. Miss Evelyn will be the one to explain everything you'll need to do."

"Sounds like fun." she answered, sarcasm dripping from every syllable she spoke.

"We'll see how you feel about that when you meet Danny." he said happily, leaving Hermione unsure of whether that would be a good or bad thing.

The ride was consisted of more Ministry gossip much to the older wizard's delight. Hermione learned things about her new future coworkers she probably would have been better off not knowing. She still had no idea how knowing Marilyn, from the auror secretary sector, was nearly mauled by a singing rhyming toilet seat cover was not on a need to know basis level.

It was with great trepidation that she realized the car had came to a stop. And within her nervous mind she turned to ask Kyle exactly how he'd be getting back into town.

It was with a stupid grin that he answered back a little haughtily "I'm a wizard, darling." and promptly threw both the car keys and keys for the little cottage at Hermione who deftly dropped them gracelessly. It was when she bent down to pick both sets up did she turn back around to retort back to the sassing man, only to realize he had already left and there was no longer any reason to hold off the inevitable.

_'Here goes nothing.' _she sighed tiredly.

…

Well Paul was right. Sam was not a happy wolf when he phased for patrol. It didn't really help his case though that until he thought back to the conversation with Sheldon, he had forgotten that one Leah Clearwater would be his personal tutor until he finishes his G.E.D. at least.

_'So not only do you manage to get kicked out of school. You manage to drag my potentially psychotic ex girlfriend into tutoring you as well.'_

Even in his silver wolf form Paul could make out the angry tick mark above Sam's brow that seemed to throb in unison with his steadily moving blood vessel on his neck. The thought brought another twitch to Sam's form quickly by the older wolf attempting to take a part of his hide off with his teeth.

_'There's nothing 'potentially psychotic' about your ex, Leah's completely and totally crazy, boss.'_

The smart ass comment earned him another warning growl from the temporary alpha.

_'As soon as this is over with and you get your degree, double shifts, and no bailing this time either.'_

Paul knew that this was Sam's silent way of telling him to get lost and with the newly placed alpha order of double shifts, he really didn't want to tempt the black wolf anymore than what he already had.

By the time he had phased and put his shorts on Sam was already long gone.

…

Unrequited Chapter 2

AN: So originally this chapter was a lot longer but it was kind of rushed so I took out a lot of information and spread it out through the next couple of chapters added a little bit of filler in this one for good measure and this chapter became pretty much a long drabble type thing. On the brighter side the next few chapters will be longer and Paul will imprint on Hermione sooner than I had originally planned.

The next chapter should be up a lot sooner than this one was posted if nothing else for the reason I feel really bad for making you all wait so long for a filler of all things.

Dark Lunar Love


	3. Chapter 3

Unrequited

Twilight x Harry Potter Crossover Story

Unrequited Chapter 3

Summary: So there, with a deadly werewolf pressing her against this old decrepit tree in the middle of the forest with no plausible way of escape him demanding her name all the while, Hermione did the only thing she could think of … She spit in his face. Yeah he didn't like that idea very much either.

Chapter Excerpt: 'Girl. New. Don't scent. Different. No trust.' The Alpha order was clear and with one last glance at the strange woman in the little cottage before him turned and ran deep into the forest. Sam was still annoyed with Paul and he should know not to mess with the woman in the forest. It was time to pay his friend a visit.

Pairings: Paul Lahote x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

…

Hermione was absolutely in love with the quaint little cottage funded by the American Ministry. It was homey reminding her of her loft back in Surrey. It was probably the farthest thing from what the European Ministry had offered her and that was enough to make her fall instantaneously in love with it.

The thing that she wasn't in love with were the wolves that had chosen to lay about the meadow near her quaint little cottage.

She was a very intelligent witch she knew that these wolves weren't completely wolves and she had a sneaking suspicion that them being here had something to do with the Cullen coven's return to the small town of Forks.

She hurriedly shut the curtains and made it a point to place the overly prodigious black and brown wolves and made to conjure two patroni to notify Harry and Ron of her current whereabouts.

…

_'Girl. New. Don't know.'_ Jared's voice was confused as he watched where the girl had disappeared to.

Normally it was difficult to understand one another in their wolf forms. Rarely would words come out, instead feelings would shine through, memories or their current sight would flash before their companions' eyes lasting merely seconds yet staying imprinted within their minds to be able to aid the others if the need arose. It was at first a jumbled and contradictory mess but they soon got used to the strange way of thinking.

_'Me too. Strange scent. Different. No trust.'_

Sam's voice was very clear within his mind and Jared subconsciously accepted the Alpha command.

The order was excplicit and with one last glance at the strange woman in the little cottage before him turned and ran deep into the forest. Sam was still annoyed with Paul and he should be told not to mess with the woman in the forest. It was time to pay his friend a visit.

…

Paul however was making his way into a section of forest opposite of the direction his two fellow wolves took off in. Transforming just as the others had phased back into their human forms he sprinted into a run before coming across the same cottage his brothers had just moments before passed.

A slight glow was coming from the windows and he carefully made his way closer storing the strange event in his mind for later debate.

As he drew nearer he could begin to hear a soft spoken feminine voice. It sounded sultry like a cross between a moan and a whisper and he found himself walking toward her despite every other baser instinct within him warning him not to.

He felt within his currently more animalistic mind an even greater instinct compelling him to go towards the voice and he wasn't one to ignore what his mind told him he wanted to do.

That's how he came to be in his current predicament. Face to face with a very fearful looking white girl.

_'Not girl. Woman.'_ he wasn't expecting to get a response from his wolf but he found he couldn't really deny his beasts accurate statement. The woman in front of him was older, kind of pale especially compared to his but he could see some semblance of a tan disappearing from her skin tone. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings and he wasn't sure where they ended and her black boots began with how tight they clung to her legs. A regular white button up shirt that was kind of formal looking but was currently placed haphazardly underneath a bigger red, black and white plaid shirt obviously being used as a makeshift jacket.

He noticed that she was still frozen in place if the way her arms were still sticking out as if to finally wrap the black scarf around her neck. He took ample time checking out her higher 'assets' before finally looking up into her face.

What he found made him freeze just as much as she was. She had an almost aristocratic looking face and now that he was looking at her even in the silly position she was frozen in, he could tell the woman carried herself in a very regal and professional manner. He noticed her curly chestnut colored hair was currently tied back into a regular looking ponytail. It was her eyes though that he found he could not get out of his head they were an amazing shade of cinnamon with dark rings of chocolate around the irises.

Paul felt something within himself shift every cord and string he had, the emotions he felt for his mother, the pack, hell even Sheldon was forcefully cut free of himself and they wound themselves even tighter to the woman before him no longer staring at him with fear but rather curiosity.

The absolute devotion, respect and love he now held for her was the only thing that was now on his mind and it scared the crap out of him, so he did the only thing he could with one last longing look towards his mysterious imprint, he ran.

…

A few moments had passed and Hermione still found herself leaning against the doorframe of her new cottage the larger than average silver wolf running off replaying in her mind. She was sure that he was a part of the pack that was mentioned in her file from Kingsley. Most of it was about some coven that had just moved back and while Kingsley warned her she should be wary she did not dwell too much on the vampires once realizing they were 'vegetarians'.

Shaking herself from the magical creatures she made her way to the forest so she could start setting up protection wards on the property lines.

…

Paul's mind was racing as he dashed across the forest floor. Everything piling up within his mind appearing more overwhelming in this state than if he would have been in his human form. He might have had the chance to phase once he left the woman's sights but he allowed his mind to wonder and he realized he was much too distraught to even attempt the change right now.

It wasn't long that blurry memories of his day flash before his eyes, so overcome by them he barely registered Sam and Jared phasing and their minds melding into one yet three separate units. The two were shocked and confused by Paul's thoughts though their questions were not powerful enough to take his mind back to the present.

It was only with a disgustingly sweet smell did he completely halt, both mentally and physically. He took in the scent and his mind bloodthirstily registered it as a vampire. Ignoring Sam's growls about waiting for him and Jared to get there to handle the new threat together he found himself taking off back towards the cottage where he left the shocked curly haired woman.

He found himself in a clearing, growling low in his throat as he watched a brown haired vampire tower over the very same woman. The thing stopped in its deliberately slow stalking towards her to turn towards himself and Paul made a it a point to show off his rather large wolf form preying closer towards the now obviously shocked vampire.

Paul registered the vampire whispering to himself, "Impossible." and he felt himself lunge for the unnatural undead thing before him, tearing off one of his legs as he felt rather than saw Sam and Jared enter the clearing making quick work of the now shrieking vampire. He turned away from the gruesome scene, temporarily forgetting the woman lying shocked on the ground a few feet away from him he quickly transformed still watching his brothers rip the creature apart.

Hermione watched as the silver wolf she had the staring match with earlier changed into his human form his back towards her. She unable to take control of her body due to the shocking scene in front of her took in the newly transformed wolf now man. He was quite tan, obviously of Native American descent. His hair was black cut into a short crop and a rather impressive tribal tattoo on his right bicep. Though the thing about him that stuck out for Hermione the most was the fact that he was quite utterly and unreservedly naked. She found herself blushing when she realized her eyes were straying a little more south than they should have and she exhaled loudly to calm herself not realizing that she had once more gained the man's attention.

Paul for the most part had ignored her when he first got to the clearing and he didn't have to try with the adrenaline of killing and hurting the vampire took over and it was the only thing he could think of but now that the vampire was pretty much taken care of he turned to where he heard the woman breathing. Smirking at the ego boost he received when he caught the blush dusting her cheeks and he took his time to really take her in and how she acted now that he was in his human form rather than his short termed wolf's. It didn't take long it felt that he merely looked her over for one second when what felt like a boulder was rammed into his side a searing burn beginning to flow through his veins. He heard himself shriek in agony much in the same way as the vampire he helped kill earlier did and he lost consciousness.

Hermione watched as a slightly smaller brown wolf tackled the new vampire quickly ripping off his head not even giving it the chance to scream. She saw out of her peripheral vision the largest wolf of the three transform into another tall Native man who quickly rushed to the silver one's side after setting the first vampire on fire and lifted him up gently before making his way over to her.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you you should probably follow me after what you've just seen."

His voice was very deep and she couldn't explain it but she felt it matched his wolf counterpart perfectly. She followed him in silence through the forest until they came upon a small lodge that looked like several others within the nearby reservation.

He quickly ushered her inside and then made his way past her to place the transformed silver wolf on the couch. Staring at her impassively even as a woman made her way into the living room dropping the plate of food on the floor when she saw the roughed up state of both wolves.

A whimper of pain brought them all to the only unconscious member of the room and Hermione quickly called upon her mind to think of everything she knew of wolves and vampires. She made her way towards the man who ended up saving her life only to be blocked by the older man glaring at her angrily.

"He's been bitten. Vampire venom is so much more poisonous to wolves than it is to regular humans. I know how to save him but I won't be able to do so with you standing in my way."

Hermione noticed the other woman smile slightly at her words but the big burly one glare at her harder before reluctantly moving out of her way once more glaring at her in shock. She paid no mind to him though as she quickly pulled out her wand and made very discreet motions to locate and destroy the venom he had been infected. She didn't know how long she had stayed there purifying his body of the toxins but she figured it most have been a few hours by the position of the sun and the return of the last wolf. Finally when she was sure he would be fine she stood up and faced the three other occupants of the room.

"Thank you for saving me. Silver over here should be fine with a few nights rest. I should be taking my leave now."

There was so much they had wanted to ask her but Sam's current anger was overwhelming and it was taking everything within his control not to phase where he stood Jared sensing this chose to stay quiet as well.

It was Emily who broke the tense silence by walking up to Hermione and gratefully hugging her before whispering a relieved, "Thank you." in her ear.

Hermione smiled softly before leaving quietly. She realized this would hardly be the end of any of this the wolves had far too many questions for her and if she was being perfectly honest she had a few for them as well.

…

Over the next three days Hermione would go to the small lodge where one of the wolves and the scarred woman would be. Hermione had taken to calling them the color of their fur. No words would be spoken during Silver's unconsciousness and as of now that was perfectly fine with the witch. She would sit next to him on the couch every day going over every diagnostic and healing spell she could think of that she thought would help.

It was on the night of the third day that Blackie had just returned from what she'd now deduced were scheduled patrols did Silver finally wake up.

She watched him as he attempted to sit up, obviously sore from being inactive for so long she gently placed her hand on his chest and urged him back down. She was quite pleasantly shocked when he did so without fuss. She watched as he took his time observing her once more. She hid a shudder as she watched him take in her body and smile approvingly at her. It felt like forever and then their eyes finally met once more. Hermione realized with a shock that his eyes were the same dark brown as in his wolf form and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to look away.

What felt like another three days she finally broke their gaze and excused herself quietly from the cabin to get some fresh air from the forest.

…

Paul stared off at where she left but finally managed to pull himself from his reverie and stared at the others breaking the silence that had been created for the past three days.

"Who is she?"

When he received no answer he looked towards the others to see them looking nervously around at one another. Emily finally broke the silence and answered him, "We don't know but she's the one that healed you."

Paul sat there in shock and let everything that happened sink in. Anger began to swell within him as he realized what had happened while he was in his wolf form and again when he woke up. He quickly found the strength to get off the couch and storm out after the woman he still didn't know the name of.

He found her with her eyes closed and with her hand resting gently on one of the more older trees located on the reservation.

…

Hermione was lost in her thoughts.

Things were becoming hectic and she was confused about everything that happened she knew the basics of Ancient Magic she spent many years researching it but all types of this branch of magic was passed on usually through tribes such as the Quileutes. She wasn't sure how it happened but her magic had intertwined itself with Silver's it was as bonding as any marriage ritual she had ever witnessed within her world and it quite frankly scared the absolute crap out of her. She was sure if she had even asked anyone back home what the bonding felt like from their own marriage ceremony she doubted they would tell her anything like what she was feeling now.

She sensed when he made his way outside and towards her, yet she kept her eyes closed as she used the tree next to her for support. _'Perhaps if I close my eyes he'll just go away.'_

Hermione thought she was doing remarkably well for just technically getting married without warning. There was no crying, hysterical breakdowns, anxiety attacks or even physical attacks for that matter.

Hermione felt as Silver grabbed her by the arms and forced her against the tree that five seconds ago supported her but helped pin her down now. She still kept her eyes closed in denial but she felt as his body pressed up against her own. She thought humorlessly he probably didn't even notice with his current anger.

"Who are you?"

His words shocked her enough to cause her to blink up at him rather stupidly she was sure and as her silence grew she felt him tighten his hold on her just a little bit more before repeating his question. The only difference this time being Hermione took in her surroundings and what was happening around her. Her shock obviously leaving her mind with her own anger surfacing.

She was in La Push, Washington, her wand in her leg holster with her arms pinned by a potentially deadly werewolf who was also pinning her against this old decrepit tree in the middle of the forest with no immediately plausible way of escape, him demanding her name all the while, Hermione found herself doing the only thing she could think of … she spit in his face.

He didn't like that idea very much either, but it to her utter amazement it worked and he let go of her long enough to wipe the saliva off of his face and when he turned around it was to her pointing her wand at him.

Hermione's patience grew even shorter than what it was when he had her pinned down as she watched Silver laugh quite merrily at her and her 'fancy stick'. She was sure her mouth was pulled into a thin line that would make her old Head of House proud and if it was possible her eyes narrowed in on him even more than they had before.

It was when he bent over in continued laughter that her ire finally got the best of her and she cast a silent _'Stupefy!'_

She smiled triumphantly when the red light hit him in the middle of his forehead knocking him about five feet back. She wasn't shocked when he immediately got back up, he wasn't fully human so it was expected as the spell was only meant to knock out muggles and other average scaled witches and wizards.

He stared at her in shock before his own eyes zeroed in with anger.

"It's polite to offer your own name before pinning down helpless women and demanding theirs." Hermione's voice was soft and didn't give way to any of the other emotions she was currently feeling.

Paul stepped back toward her, relaxing slightly but still keeping an indifferent face of his own. It took him a while but he finally spoke, "Paul Lahote."

Hermione eyed him for a while before accepting his hand and replying in kind, "Hermione Granger."

It was silent for a few moments Paul eyeing her wand cautiously, as though she was holding a pistol in her hands. She smirked slightly realizing he should be thinking like that.

"So what are you?"

Paul's question threw her for a loop though she couldn't say with her little display of powers that she was shocked by his question, "I'm a witch."

"Aren't you supposed to have green skin and boils?" he asked sharply.

"Haven't you ever seen Bewitched?" she asked back and found herself smiling as he burst into laughter once more though this time not at her own expense.

"You're really a real life witch?" he asked her hesitantly

"You're taking this remarkably well." Hermione's voice was quite dry as she looked over Paul appreciatively once more.

"I'm a giant wolf in case you've forgotten, not to mention that … spell that you hit me with hurt for a second."

Hermione hummed quietly before breaking and asking him the very thing that had been weighing heavily on her mind since Paul woke up, "Can you tell me what happened when our eyes met inside?"

Paul looked at her in shock before smirking to himself, "Felt that then? It's called imprinting. It's what happens when we see our mate. It's supposed to be really rare, obviously not though considering I'm the second in our three man pack to do so."

"Blackie and the scarred woman?" she asked quietly noticing how his eyes hardened a little at her description of the movie.

"It's Sam and Emily actually but yeah they're imprinted too."

"Emily's a pretty name but I think I prefer Blackie." Hermione laughed quietly before continuing in a more somber tone, "So we're soulmates?"

"You're taking this surprisingly well?" Paul asked skeptically

"I'm a wart free witch in case you've forgotten. When you imprinted on me my magic accepted the bond. On my end due to my magic we're already married." she watched as his eyes widened slightly in shock before he laughed rather humorlessly.

"This is the most fucked up situation I've ever been in." he muttered to himself, "Wanna take a walk? I figure since we're already married I might as well get to know my new wife"

Hermione frowned as he said the word wife but eventually agreed and after a fifteen minute walk she found herself on a beach with Paul trailing along slightly behind her.

"So how old are you?"

"Twenty-one and yourself?"

"Sixteen. Kind of hot I'm married to an older woman."

Paul turned just in time to see Hermione's jaw drop and he found himself once more laughing at her facial expression, luckily though she still seemed shocked by her answer to really hit him with that same red spell.

"Bu – but you look so old!" her eyes widened quite comically before she began speaking again, "Bugger that came out wrong, you look a little older than me. Are you being quite serious?"

"Quite," he laughed out again, "It's the wolf gene it ages our physical forms so we can better control the wolf."

For a few more hours the conversation continued from there as they walked on the beach side by side. Hermione still in a state of shock that her soul mate was a boy, not yet old enough to be finished with school, but she listened to him as he poured his heart out to her. She learned everything that his favorite color much to her distaste was Slytherin green to the fact that he lived with his now sickly mother. It was when he began telling her about the pack and the Elders that Brownie who she now knew as Jared run up to them.

"The Elders want to meet your Imprint."

And with that Hermione found herself just as nervous as she was when she met Evelyn for the first time.

…

Unrequited Chapter 3

So there you have it Chapter 3 and Paul has officially imprinted on Hermione. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I didn't disappoint anyone with how things have gone down in the story so far. I'll be honest I didn't like the ending of this chapter so I'll probably come back and work on the ending of this I felt it was a little forced at the end mostly because I wanted to rush into working on the next chapter.

On a side note though someone from the Harry Potter series is going to be making an appearance in Forks in the next chapter, if you'd like to wager a guess as to who it will be you'll be mentioned in a shout out in Chapter 4.

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
